Grand Voyage- Log 63
Log 63: Black Swallow Can't Believe “Oh wow!” Knave said happily as he ran through the town, “so THIS is what a pirate raid is like? I’ve never been in one before, thanks a lot for letting me come along, you guys!” Who the hell is this...? the various members of the Haywire pirates thought as they continued to plunder all that they could. The green-haired kid had come out of nowhere, and, upon seeing the Jolly Roger on their backs, eagerly asked if they were pirates, and had been following them ever since. The boy suddenly stopped, as though realizing what exactly was happening, placing a finger on his chin. “But as much fun as this is...” he mused, “I’m pretty sure that this is wrong...” He suddenly clapped his hands. “Plus, Pura will probably get mad if I helped in burning down her town, so I’m gonna have to kick your guys’ asses right now, okay?” “....What?” one of the minions asked. “I told you he was no good!” the other cried, “get him!” The pirates quickly lifted up their respective swords and rifles, and charged at the young captain, who grinned at the ‘challenge’. He raised his arms up, allowing the white, flame-like substance to surround them. “Naga Naga no...” he enchanted, “WHIRLWIND!” He spun his hands around him, causing the heat and kinetic energy to trail and form a small tornado around him, which struck the peons and sent them toppling over, completely KOed! “Ciaosusususu!” Knave laughed, allowing the energy to dissipate, “that’s at least five points, easy!” He paused, as something else occurred to him. “I wonder where the others are...” ---- “Ras!” D’Artagnan cried, leaping on his hands and quickly delivering several powerful kicks to the pirates that surrounded him. As they dropped like flies he leaped back to his feet, moving slightly to the side in order to allow Gopher to leap past him. “Gao....” the Shroomian cook began, the small ‘wings’ on his back beginning to move, as one of his arms quickly inflated to the size of a man’s. He then lashed out, his arm punching wildly and smashing into the faces of the remaining henchmen, “Gao’n!” As they too toppled, the Shroomian landed next to the first mate. “Gao?” he asked, tilting his head, “gao gao...” “Uhhh...” the Majin stammered, a bead of sweat falling down the back of his head, “I can’t really.... understand you.... Knave’s your counterpart thing.... not me-” Before he finished, something hard smashed against the back of his neck, hitting just right and causing the First Mate to drop like a stone, losing consciousness rather quickly. “Gao?!” Gopher called out, then turned around, as a sword cut through the air, leaving a deep gash in the Shroomian’s side. Losing a lot of blood rather rapidly, the Shroomian dropped beside Art, blacking out as well... ---- “Rankyaku!” Sid cried, his feet whipping through the air as he released several compressed air slashes. The pirates charging towards him were promptly cut by them and collapsed, slipping safely into unconsciousness. “Bastards,” Sid growled as he landed on the ground again, “if you try to even TOUCH Stormy-chwan again, I’ll send you to a place worse than hell itself!” “You’re really being too zealous about this,” Stormy observed, sounding almost embarrassed at the navigator’s actions. “Aww, c’mon, Stormy-chwan-” Sid began, turning around and rubbing his head sheepishly, before suddenly leaping forward, past the doctor and activating Tekkai, a sword striking his arm as he did. Stormy took a shocked step back, as Sid scowled at the one holding the sword. “What the hell are you doi-” “Keh,” the one holding the blade half-chuckled, before putting a stunning amount of force into the blade, sending the navigator flying back and smashing into a nearby building! “Sid-!” Stormy began, before the blade wielder appeared behind her, striking the back of her neck with the hilt of the blade. The doctor dropped to the ground, knocked out. “Alright...” the one holding the blade said, turning and walking away, “one more loose end to take care off...” ---- “Tsume!” Pura cried, Yamiryuu flying through the air and releasing a compressed air slash that quickly struck the few pirates who had surrounded her. Letting out cries of pain, they dropped to the ground. Damn it all! Pura thought to herself as she took a second to prepare for the inevitable next wave, it’s happening again! But this time.... Another group of pirates came around the corner. Spotting her, they readied their weapons and charged. Pura began running towards them as well. ...I won’t let them kill anyone close to me! Before she reached them, she felt a slight disturbance in the air near her head. Jerking her head to the side, she barely avoided a compressed air slash that flew almost lazily past her cheek, leaving a thin cut in it’s wake. The swordswoman whipped around, Yamiryuu at the ready, prepared to battle with the other sword user on the- She stopped dead, her hands dropping to her sides and her eyes widening in shock. The one who had sent the slash grinned, allowing his sword to lower slightly. “Time to end things, Pura.” “U-uncle?!” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters